Heartland
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Heartland.
1. All That Time

AN: Heartland has officially become one of my favorite episdoes. Be prepared for bit of angst (big surprise) and a touch of humor and character introspection. Requests are welcome. Enjoy.

**_--_**

_**Tony**__: In all the time staring at computer screens you never once peeked in the mans file?_

--

"When?" Gibbs appeared at the front of Tony's desk with a coffee cup in one hand and a file in the other.

Tony peered up at him a bit confused. "When?"

"When..." Gibbs repeated, his stare not giving much.

After seven years with his boss, Tony fancied himself pretty good at reading his stares. He deduced that he was in a trouble but not much else. After all, some stares were harder than others. "When did I get in today? I admit I was a couple minutes late, but I just couldn't get going this morning…and…" He listened to him clear his throat and re-examined him. "That's not even close to what you're referring to is it?"

"Nope."

"Throw me a bone here boss…"

Gibbs sipped his coffee but remained silent.

Tony squinted in response. "It was all very innocent. I was curious."

"You know what they say about curiosity DiNozzo…"

"You're not gonna kill me are ya boss?"

Gibbs contemplated for a moment before shaking his head. "No…but I want to know when?"

"After you quit…um…retired. Guess after finding out about your family…it got me wondering what else there was to know."

Gibbs set his coffee down momentarily. "And just why am _I _of so much interest to you?"

Tony was quiet for a few seconds as he considered his answer. "Doesn't hurt to know a little bit more about the guy leading you into battle…"

"You get that line from a movie?"

Tony shook his head. "Seriously, boss, I was just curious. I mean let's face it, you're an enigma." He watched Gibbs smile and hoped his scolding was coming to an end.

Gibbs picked his coffee back up. "Best wishes solving the puzzle DiNozzo."

Tony watched him walk away and leaned back in his chair. He was having a hard time believing that Gibbs would buy the 'just curious' excuse. Gibbs had to know how much of an impact he'd had on Tony over the years. How much he idolized him and in an odd sort of a way wanted to be him. He wasn't a hundred percent sure he'd ever solve the enigma that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but after yesterday he had one more piece to the puzzle.


	2. Are You A Boss Leroy?

_**Jackson:**__ Boss? You make them call you that? He's not a…are you a boss Leroy?_

_--_

The ride back to NCIS in the Sedan was filled with non stop talking. Tony and Abby wanted to know anything and everything that'd they missed and McGee and Ziva held nothing back.

"Okay so, his dad was surprised when I called him boss…made it seem like the boss used to be a whimp or something…"

"Now_ that_ I find hard to believe." Tony offered, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

Ziva chimed in. "I suppose we were all different when we were children."

Tony stifled a laugh. "Oh please, we all know you assassinated kids with erasers and paper clips."

"Careful…" Ziva cautioned. "You know what assuming does…"

Tony ignored the comment and listened to Abby's rationale. "I bet the marines toughened him up some…they say war is where boys become men…"

McGee agreed. "Yeah, not to mention the impact Franks had on him."

The car went quiet for a few seconds before Tony piped up again. "I'm just trying to imagine a young boss…awkward with girls, getting into fights at recess…can you guys picture it?"

The rest of the them went silent a second time before a resounding, "Nah," filled the car, followed by a fair amount of laughter. Guess some things are better left a mystery.


	3. Im Coming, Im Going, Im Leaving

_**Tony:**__ Okay I'm coming, I'm going, I'm leaving_

_**Abby**__: Me too_

_--_

Besides Tony's aching shoulder, the car ride there was relatively enjoyable. The two of them couldn't stop thinking of questions to ask Gibbs Senior.

"Did they have family dinner?" Abby began.

"Did he build little toy boats in shop class?" Tony countered.

"Did they ground him?"

Tony pointed. "Good one…how about this…did they put him in 'time out'?"

Abby had to smile at the image. Something about Gibbs standing in a corner was hilarious. "Was he a pincher?"

"Did he ever fake sick to stay home from school?" Tony countered, the image of Gibbs pinching a kid making him smile.

"Who was his high school sweetheart?"

Tony snapped his fingers. "Was he always a fox with the ladies?"

Abby grinned. "Was he a cute baby?"

"Did he cry a lot?"

"Did he eat his veggies?"

Tony continued smiling. "When did he start drinking coffee?"

"What did he dress up as for Halloween?"

"Did he want a BB gun for Christmas?"

Abby mirrored Tony's smile as she continued. "When did he start walking?"

"Better yet, when did he start talking…"

The two shared a laugh before letting their smiles fade for a moment. "I really hope he had a happy child hood…" Abby began.

Tony agreed. "Yeah, me too."

Neither received many answers to their questions and the ride back home was almost bitter sweet.

"Think he met Shannon here?" Tony offered, then listened to the passengers remain silent. It was then the four of them realized that whether they had an answer to every question, how they felt about Gibbs wouldn't change. They loved the man he was now; regardless of the man he once was. And that answer was good enough for all of them.


	4. Just How You Wanted It

_**Jackson:**__ Just how you wanted it, right down to the color…_

_--_

The grin on Gibbs face was as if he'd just kissed a girl for the first time. He was able; for just a moment; to remember what it was like to be a kid again. The last six months had taken their toll and in one moment it all seemed to disappear. Jenny didn't die. He didn't lose his team. Langer didn't betray him. Pat didn't trade on their friendship. All of it, gone in an instant. The moment those garage doors opened and he saw it. One of the most perfect sights his eyes had ever seen. His heart felt revived as he revved the engine and peeled around the corner. He felt…alive. For the first time in very long time. And that is a moment that no one can ever take away from him. A moment he would never lose. The moment he realized his Father hadn't forgotten him just as much as he'd tried to forget him.

His body was filled with the same excitement he'd had the first time he'd kissed Shannon. The first time he held Kelly in his arms. Happiness in its simplest form. He had left that car unfinished like a lot of things he'd left back home. But now, it was whole…complete…untarnished. Gibbs knew his heart would never be the same the moment he lost his family, but just as his car could never run like new; it gave him hope. Hope that the feeling he was experiencing now; would be more than a fleeting moment. But one he'd cherish for the rest of his life…


	5. Do You Have A Rule For Everything?

_**Gibbs:**__ Do you have a rule for everything?_

_**Shannon:**__ Working on it. Everyone needs a code they can live by…_

--

Tony normally tried to hide his Gibbs gazing, but this time was hoping his boss would get aggravated and start this particular conversation himself. It didn't take long.

"Spit it out DiNozzo."

Tony stood up and awkwardly approached Gibbs desk. "I have to know boss, it's killing me…"

"It's not gonna be the only thing killing you if you don't ask."

Tony put his hands out. "The rules Gibbs…did you just come up with them on your own? Not that you're not capable of that type of creativity, but lets face it, people have rules but no one really numbers them…except you of course…so…"

Gibbs glanced at his watch. "Been a long day DiNozzo."

Tony sighed; then turned around and sulked back to his desk defeated. Some time passed before it was time to head home. Gibbs appeared in front of him right then. "Just how bad do you want to know Tony?"

"Really bad boss…"

"Then finish up that report and meet me at my place in an hour."

Tony didn't bother questioning the response and was quickly overcome with excitement.

* * *

He reached Gibbs basement to find him polishing the boat. He couldn't believe it was almost complete. "Gee boss, it looks great."

Gibbs handed him a bottle of finish in response. "Get to work."

Tony deduced that this was what Gibbs must've meant when he asked how bad he wanted to know. There was always a catch. But right now Tony didn't care. It was almost an hour before his hands were killing him. "Break time?" He questioned hesitantly; but sighed in relief as Gibbs motioned towards the work bench and poured them a drink.

"You want to have a family Tony?"

He was taken aback but went along with it. "Yeah, sure. Why not right?"

Gibbs realized he'd caught him a bit off guard. "Good answer."

"Really? Cuz I thought it was a bit flaky…"

Gibbs managed a smile. "Having a family is one of the greatest pleasures in the world DiNozzo…"

Tony agreed as he took a sip from his glass. "Even for guys like us?"

"Guys like us?"

"Well yeah, didn't exactly have the best Fathers…we're both sort of loners."

Gibbs was surprised at the parallel. "We are who we make of ourselves Tony."

"I know boss." He finished off his drink and set it down. "So seriously, how you gonna get the boat out?"

Gibbs ignored the comment and let his gaze drift to the picture frame hiding behind some of his tools. He contemplated pulling it out; then noticed Tony curiously following his gaze. He cleaned it off and handed it to him.

"She's pretty boss."

"Yeah…she was." He poured each of them another drink.

Tony took it solemnly as he handed the frame back to him. "Bet being back there brought back a lot of memories huh?" He waited for a response but realized he wouldn't be getting one. "Your rules…you didn't make up the idea on your own did you boss?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly and set the frame back behind the tools. "We met when I was shipping out… so she wrote to me. She ended every letter with one of her rules…and before I knew it, I was doing the same thing…"

Tony listened in amazement. "Wow boss, that's…wow."

"Yeah DiNozzo, wow." He took the glass from his hand and set his own down before motioning towards the boat. "You still got a half a bottle to use…get to it."

Tony stood up with a smile. "On it boss."


	6. I See People Lying To Me

_**Jackson:**__ Everybody's always lying to you all the time, cant you ever take things as you see them?_

_**Gibbs:**__ I see people lying to me_

--

For Leroy, it was nothing new under the sun. People lie. Lie about their motives, lie about their relationships; lie about their lies. It was a fact of life. And one he's come to expect. It comes with the territory; his work calls for a bit more dishonesty than most jobs. For example, a general store owner in a small town. What his Father said hadn't bothered him because he knew he meant well. But what about the times he hadn't been right? He couldn't help but remember that in every lie there is a small truth. His ex-wives had lied; Jenny had kept the truth from him; Leon had hidden it; Pat had outright exploited it. It was a pattern. A pattern he was tired of. But if it was easy; everyone would do it.

And as he found himself reminiscing a happier time, it helped him remember that not all is lost. That maybe, just maybe, there's still hope. He knew right then that giving up wasn't an option and it never had been. And that Shannon continued to keep him striving for something better and she always would...


	7. A Happy Child

_**Jackson:**__ You were such a happy child._

_--_

"Leroy…time for breakfast." His mother had barely finished calling for him before he appeared at the table with his hands folded.

"I read your mind Mommy."

She managed a short laugh before placing the plate in front of him. "You are getting quite good at that you know?" She watched him grin and quickly start do dig in. "Do you want some orange juice?"

"Um, actually, I was hoping I could try coffee like dad has."

Jackson slowly lowered the paper and smiled. "I don't think you'll like the taste son, maybe in a few years."

His mother agreed. "He's right Jethro, it's for grown ups. Helps keep us awake."

Leroy shrugged. "But sometimes I'm tired."

His father had to laugh as he handed him the cup. "Okay but just a sip, it's hot."

The boy took it and slowly tasted it. "Eww yuck Dad…" A grimace covered his face as he handed the cup back to his Father.

"One day you'll think differently Leroy."

He shook his head before looking back at his Mother. "Can I have some orange juice please?"

His mother has already prepared him a glass and set it down. "Here you go. Now finish up everything on that plate…remember, we don't waste food."

"I will mom." He finished off the plate in minutes and took down his orange juice before placing the plate by the sink. "Can I go out and play now?"

"Okay, but stay away from that Chuck fellow…I don't want to have to have another chat with his parents."

He sent her a smile and started out the door. "No problemo…"

"Goodbye son."

Leroy stopped and raced back towards his Father, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Dad."


	8. Thanks For The Sweater

_**Tony:**__ You're a great man Jackson Gibbs, thanks for the sweater._

_--_

"Tony…" Jackson called towards him just before he stepped outside. "What size are you?"

"I like to think of myself as a large."

He managed a smile before handing him the sweater. "Here."

Tony looked a bit confused as he took it. It_ was_ pretty stylish. "And I didn't get you anything."

Jackson continued to smile. "Try it on."

He did so; his questioning look still on his face. "Perfect…but may I ask what I did to deserve such a hot looking sweater?"

"Is putting up with my boy for seven years a good enough reason?"

Tony had to smile. "So it's a reward?"

"Something like that."

"Well, first of all, thank you…secondly, working for your son has been all the reward I need. He truly is something…_special_."

Jackson agreed. "He's special alright."

"So special in fact, that if I don't go do what he asked he's going to literally inflict physical pain…"

They shared a short laugh before Jackson let him go. "Thanks again Tony."

He turned back for a moment. "No, thank you."


	9. Small Town

Dedicated to Enthusiastic Fish, 88keys and anyother of you small towners :D.

--

"Gotta love small towns." Tony commented to himself and made a mental note to express that to Gibbs; at an appropriate time of course. It had been a couple hours since the team had settled back in from their road trip and Tony wouldn't stop begging Gibbs to let him check out his new car.

He also couldn't stop thinking about where the case had led them. A hometown rivalry dating back decades, a rich king pin that runs the town, a questionable sheriff, a love story that ends because the two are siblings. It was almost too small town to believe.

"So boss…what was it like, living in a place like that?"

Gibbs looked up from under the hood. "Like what DiNozzo?"

"Well you know, a small town…was it like Mayberry?"

"Thought you were here to see the car…" Gibbs quipped before closing the hood with care.

"That is of course, the main reason. But I was just curious…you know me…always thinking…"

"Yeah…" Gibbs began sarcastically. "What do you want to know?"

Tony was surprised to hear him comply, and was soon grinning from ear to ear. "Is it like what the movies are like…everyone knows everyone…there's one lady that's the gossip queen…people sit on porches and spit tobacco?"

Gibbs stifled a laugh. "Not quite. Contrary to what you may think DiNozzo, not everything is like Hollywood makes it out to be."

Tony nodded and took that as the only response he'd be getting, he was wrong.

Gibbs took in the beauty of his car for the 100th time that day before continuing. "The fall was more gorgeous than anything you'd ever see in the city…we'd go canoeing on a whim…and yeah sure, you couldn't go into town without someone knowing ya…but living in a city where you're lucky to remember someone's name isn't all that appealing either."

Tony was still grinning as he listened to one of the longest rants his boss had ever gone on, and responded with a simple… "Sweet."

Gibbs nodded in agreement, then watched as Tony placed a hand on the top of the car. "Hey…get your hand off there…who knows where those hands have been…" He came around and quickly wiped down any imprint.

Tony was a bit shocked but completely understood. "Sorry boss, guess I got a little carried away in the moment."

"You're gonna get carried away in a body bag if you do that again."

He had to smile as he put his hands up. "Wont happen again, I promise." He then watched as Gibbs double and triple checked the spot to ensure he'd wiped it clean of any residue. "Any chance we could go on a little joy ride?"

"Another difference between small towns and the city DiNozzo…joy ride takes on a whole new meaning."

Tony shrugged. "I know this place where I used to take my mustang…it's a ways from here, but it's as close to the great outdoors as you can get in DC."

Gibbs was hesitant, but reached for his keys. "Touch anything inside the car, and I'll cut off your hands."

Tony cringed at the image before opening the passenger door with care. "Wouldn't dream of it boss."


	10. He Becomes A Sniper

_**Jackson**__: Let that be a lesson in parenting, tell a kid you can't have a rifle and he grows up to be a sniper…_

_--_

The marines. That was his chance; his chance to get away. His chance to make a man of himself. And as he sat across from the recruiter he couldn't help but be filled with anticipation.

"So tell me son, what area of the marines are you most interested in pursuing?"

Leroy kept seeing the image of that Winchester rifle mounted on the wall. "I'd like to be a sniper sir."

The older man was a bit taken aback. Most of the kids needed a few suggestions; but not this kid. And he couldn't help but admire that. "Any particular reason?"

Leroy contemplated his response for a moment. "No sir."

"Well alright then, let's get the paper work filled out. I can see you becoming an Officer someday son."

"Maybe one day sir, I just want to serve my country."

The recruiter put his hand out and Leroy took it firmly. "And you will."

And little did Leroy know just how much that last phrase would entail...


	11. Some Project

_**Jackson:**__ He spent all this time out in the garage working on some project…we didn't even have electricity out there…_

_--_

After stepping foot onto his basement steps he couldn't help but stand there for a moment and stare down at the unfinished project. His trip home had caused a flood of memories to spring forth; recalling every project he had never finished. It was a long list. Then he couldn't help but remember all the boats that had come before this one. Everyone he'd never gotten quite right. But somehow a new determination had risen up inside him. This one he would finish. This one he'd take out on the water. This one he'd enjoy.

He took each step in stride and arrived at his work bench. He set out a few materials before he saw a familiar face making its way down the stairs. "Duck?"

"Evening Jethro…"

Gibbs looked a bit confused. "Something I should know about?"

"Other than my Mother's birthday dinner? No."

He almost head slapped himself. "Ah Duck; I completely forgot…we just got in an hour ago. Been a long couple days."

"I can only imagine. Care to indulge me?"

Gibbs nodded. "Care to work?"

Ducky removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. "Little manual labor never hurt anyone."

Gibbs had to smile. "What do you want to know Duck?"

"Well anything pertinent…no need to carry on with endless details."

He hid a laugh before starting his work. "We got the guy. I got a new car. 'Bout it."

"I see. Well I got that out of Abigail within the first thirty seconds of our conversation. I was hoping for a bit more."

"Surprised you didn't come see for yourself Duck."

"I was tempted. Unfortunately I work for more investigators than just you Jethro. Not to mention the preparation for Mother's dinner, didn't want to disappoint my guests."

Gibbs picked up on his tone. "I would've been there, you know that. Just something my Dad said got me all fired up."

"Fathers can have that affect. What was it he said?"

Gibbs shrugged it off. "Just something about all the projects I used to work on. Made me realize how many I didn't finish…"

"And you now have a renewed determination to see _this_ one thru?"

He nodded and ran a hand over the hull. "I'm gonna finish her."

"That you will my boy." He was silent for a moment as he examined the look in his friend's eyes. "Unfinished projects weren't all that was recollected was it Jethro?"

Gibbs shook his head and gestured towards his work bench. "Now that question calls for a night cap."

"You wouldn't happen to have any brandy?" He watched Gibbs send him a quiet smile before handing him a glass of scotch. "Shaken not stirred?"

"You been hanging out with DiNozzo?"

He stifled a laugh as he held the glass up in the air. "What shall we drink to?"

"The future."


	12. Different How?

_**Abby**__: Different how? Different good? Different bad? _

--

"So, are you different around your Dad?" Tim questioned; momentarily second guessing himself. He wasn't exactly sure how sensitive Ziva would be on the subject.

She shrugged. "I am myself. I have no reason to act different."

He sensed the tone in her voice and nodded. "Right. Now you see, with me, I always get a little nervous. Which is really kind of odd considering I have nothing to be nervous about. But you know… you always want to impress your Dad, not so much your Mom, because there's that sense that she'll love you even if you become a cashier at a fast food joint…" He stopped his rambling and took in her expression.

"You have been spending too much time with Abby…"

He managed a smile. "Really though? You don't act the least bit different? Think you have to prove something? Make him proud? Make up for something?"

She slammed down her pen in response and it seemed to scare Tim momentarily. "And just what would I have to make up for?"

Tim fumbled his speech. "I um, nothing…I was just giving examples of uh, some reasons why you might, uh, act differently."

"I told you before, I am myself."

McGee took in a few breaths and decided to change the subject; relatively speaking. "Why do you think the boss is different? I mean I would've thought no one on earth could rattle him."

"He does not seem rattled to me."

"Okay, but he does seem different." He replied, noting that she was the one who had said it.

"Yes. It has been some time since they have seen each other. I'd imagine some difference would be normal."

"How long had it been since you'd seen your Dad?"

She set her pen down a second time. "I thought were talking about Gibbs yes?"

Tim agreed. "Right, sorry. Gibbs."

She took in a breath. "I do not sense their relationship ended well; and we both know all too well, that Gibbs does not take grudges lightly."

"You can say that again."

"Did you not hear me the first time?"

Tim sighed. "Nevermind." He continued to type at his computer for a few minutes in silence before starting up the conversation again. "So what do you think his Dad did?"

She lifted the pen towards him. "McGee, Tony has had a negative influence on you, I don't recall you being so inquisitive before I left for Israel."

"Maybe it's not so much me being different, as it is you being different?" He let his mouth hang open after the statement, not quite sure he'd actually said what he was thinking.

"Are you implying that I have changed?"

He shook his head; hoping to get himself out of this mess. "No, of course not."

"What were you implying then?"

He sighed. "Ziva, look, I was just trying to start conversation. I didn't realize how sensitive the topic was. Let's just drop it okay?"

"So now you are saying I am sensitive?"

Tim cringed and remained quiet for a moment before the store door bells jingled and Gibbs entered. He then looked up to the proverbial heavenlies and sighed. "Saved by the bell."


	13. Follow Up With The Taylor's Family

_**Gibbs:**__ DiNozzo…_

_**Tony**__: On your six boss_

_**Gibbs**__: Follow up with the Taylor's family…_

--

After getting all the details he could out of Ziva and McGee, Tony still couldn't help but feel robbed. "It's not fair you know, I should've come along in the first place."

Ziva disagreed. "I was not surprised Tony…we could not have got much investigating done with you asking Jack questions every two minutes."

"I would've exhibited restraint…" Tony defended. "Probably could've held it to one question an hour."

She scoffed. "Who are you kidding?"

Tim had to chime in from the back. "She's right Tony, Gibbs knew you'd be salivating like a dog, he had to keep you away as long as he could."

Abby then piped up. "Come on guys, go easy on him. I would've been asking lots of questions too."

"See…" Tony would've motioned to the back seat if he wasn't driving. "I bet if we all had five minutes with Gibbs Senior, we wouldn't stop till all of our questions got answered."

Tim shrugged. "What makes you so sure he'd be willing to answer them?"

"He's a nice guy. I could tell."

"And just how could you tell?" Ziva questioned.

"It's simple," he looked down at his clothing. "He gave me a sweater."

But before they could form responses, each of them was rubbing their respective shoulders; leaving a satisfied Abby grinning from ear to ear. "Punch buggy!"


	14. What Do You See Now?

_**Gibbs**__: …what do you see now?_

_--_

Jackson couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his son's eyes when they were interrupted. It was a look he had become familiar with over the course of Gibbs childhood and one he hoped he'd never bring about again. It hadn't been long since Leroy had asked him that question when he finally pulled him aside to respond.

"You want to know what I see Leroy?"

It took Gibbs a moment, but he soon remembered the question he'd asked a short time before. "Depends on what you see."

"I see a man who is well respected…stubborn but for the right reasons, demands loyalty and gives it in return. Expects the truth from people no matter how many times he's been lied to. Exhibits all the qualities that a father would want in a son." He concluded his statement with a wry smile.

"You rehearse that?"

Jack continued to smile. "Maybe once or twice, how'd I do?"

Gibbs couldn't help but mirror his smile. "Not bad, not bad at all."

"I meant every word of it son."

Gibbs nodded. "I know, one thing I've learned over the years is how to tell a lie from the truth."

"A disheartening skill." Jack stated, but watched his son shake his head.

"Only disheartening if I don't catch 'em. Otherwise; it feels pretty damn good when I do."

Jack had placed a soft hand on his arm. "You know what else I see?" He watched Gibbs send him a questioning look before he continued. "My four year old boy overcoming his fear of the dark…"

Gibbs peered around. "You tell that to anyone on my team and I'll…"

Jack cut off his threat. "Relax Leroy, it's not as if they'd believe me anyhow…"


End file.
